


I'm Going To Die

by hannibal_rises



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on this tumblr post</p><p>"my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To Die

Honestly, Eren had no idea how he managed to get into the class in the first place, let alone why he wanted to. It started at seven in the morning, and he always came in with a beanie hiding his unwashed, mess of hair, two hoodies on because- as always- he couldn't find his coat, and the same jeans he wore the day before because he fell asleep in them. With a yawn, he stretched across his notebooks and rest his chin on the desk as someone sat next to him. Looking up and expecting to see Mikasa or Armin, he saw an upperclassman who seemed just as disgruntled about the early morning as Eren was. "Hey Eren." Armin said from behind the green eyed boy, making him turn and look to his friend and sister who both sat behind him.

"Mornin' guys." Eren yawned out, rubbing his eye before turning again, just to catch the upperclassman next to him down about half of the coffee in his hand before pulling what appeared to be a red bull out of his bag.

Eren glanced back to his best friend and sister with wide eyes before turning his attention back to the man next to him. "I'm going to die." The man said, cracking open the monster, opening the thermos of coffee and promptly pouring the energy drink into it. Eren turned back to look at his friends again and mouthing with a look of shock. "Oh my god." Holding back a laugh as much as possible, turning back forward and struggling to listen to the professor who just walked through the door and right into the lesson. Through the hour, Eren kept looking next to him, watching the dark haired man with narrow eyes and a severe look of displeasure drink the concoction of a heart attack and take notes. "At least ask me on a date before you fuck me with your eyes, brat." The man finally spoke with a blank, quiet voice.

Eren's own reaction was best expressed by Armin behind him, who promptly spit out his own coffee, and Eren wondered shortly if it was through his nose. Eren blinked a few times before mustering up a reply. "Were you... talking to me?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else here staring at me to the point they have been scribbling circles on the desk rather than their paper." The man said, fully turning his head and locking his narrow eyes with Eren's. "Then again that may have something to do with the fact I lack eyes on the back of my head."

"Fine, go on a date with me." Eren said before even thinking, ignoring the sudden pain as a pen hit against the back of his head, obviously tossed by Mikasa. All Eren could focus on was the blank look on the man's face.

The man shifted in his seat, turning his full attention to Eren. "You don't even know my name, brat." "Then tell me." "Maybe when you've shaved your peach fuzz and grow up, brat." The man said simply before almost scowling. "You look like you really need to shit." They said before turning back to the professor and returned taking notes.

 

For the next month, that same upperclassman came into the class biweekly at seven am with different weird foods and drinks. It took the whole month before Eren spoke up again, it took him to the point when the man sat, pulled three different brands of energy drinks and a small container of what was obviously vodka. Eren watched in shock as the man poured all of it in a large thermos and shook. "Christ, just go on the date with me, I'll make you real coffee that won't fucking kill you like that will. How has your heart not stopped?"

The man looked over to Eren with a look of almost amused surprise on his face. He reached over and grabbed Eren's jaw, looking closely to him. "You even shaved lately, congrats, brat. You took my advice." Suddenly, Eren was on edge. This upperclassman was far too close, far too attractive and he had just asked him out... What the hell had he been thinking?! Just as quickly as the man's hand was there it was gone and he was jotting something down on a piece of paper and folding it. Sliding it over to Eren the man spoke again. "Be there at seven."

"I don't even know your name." Eren said suddenly, trying not to grab the paper too eagerly. "Levi." The man said in response, glancing over to Eren again before returning to his notes.

"I'm Eren."

"I know."


End file.
